Dreams and Nightmares
by Potato-Post.Community
Summary: Natsu starts having weird dreams, and starts acting rather strange when using his magic. Will his team and him figure out what's causing the dreams? Or will Natsu succumb to them and his haywire magic first? Natsu-centric - Natza
1. chapter 1

**Hi there, lil' beans!** **I'm Rea and this my first fanfic!** **Sorry about any spelling mistakes or grammar. And if any character's seem OOC.** **Feel free to tell me if you spot anything like that!**

-FT-

A girl, about 19, sat before me, her body broken and magic drained. Her left eye was misty, a clear track of tears streamed down the same cheek. The other was covered by her long scarlet hair, seemingly more red than normal. Around her laid her nakama, our -no- her guild burning to the ground. This was none other than Erza Scarlet, one of Fairy Tail's famous S-Class mages.

I walked around the defeated fairy, laughing. "Poor, poor Fairy Queen," I snarled, "I never would have thought you'd be kneeling to me, Titania."

Bending down, I grabbed her face and forced her to look at me. "What are you going to do now?" I asked, in an innocent voice.

"Kill y-you." she whispered, crushed courage filled her voice. She forced herself to stand up, almost falling over as she did.

"Kill me?!? Why, you can hardly stand!" I mocked. She swayed a bit as she slid her feet closer, making bloody tracks across the hard, marble floors. "Besides... would you really kill one of your own family members?

"How dare you say that! The moment you attacked Master was the moment you lost a family! And I'll kill you for it!" Her words were full of determination, but clearly it caused her pain to speak. She was now standing in front of me, breathing heavily.

"I'm waiting." I gave her a smile, angering her more.

"DIE!" she screamed. A weak armored fist was sent at me, which I merely stepped to the side to avoid. She toppled to the ground with a yelp of pain, a look of despair flashed in her eyes. I licked my lips, thinking of all the gruesome ways to kill her.

"You know, I really ought to be finishing up now!" I snapped my fingers, intending to hear the delightful sizzling of skin. Instead, I disappeared.

-FT-

"ERZA!" I woke up with a start, sweat dripping down my neck. My hammock swung wildly as I jolted up.

"N-na'su?" Happy mumbled. The blue exceed rubbed his eyes with small blue paws, yawning slightly. I immediantly put on a smile, letting the dream slip out of my mind.

"G'morning Happy! Did I wake you?"

"Mmhm..." Two angelic wings formed on the cat's back, letting him lazily fly over to me. "Why'd you have to yell so loud? Mm still sleepy.."

"Bad dream, sorry lil' buddy!" I swung my feet over to the side, and hopped out of my hammock. "Why don't we head to the guild?" I quickly ran a hand through my _salmon_ locks. Yes, they're _salmon_ not _pink_. I don't care what that stripper says, they are definitely _salmon_.

Happy immediantely brightened up. "Can we get some fish?" he chirped, well, _happily_. I nodded, fixing my scarf before scratching behind his ear.

"Of course! Come on lil' buddy!" With that, I nearly sprinted out the door, following Happy as he zoomed away.

-FT-

"But Lushie! We need money and so do you!" Lucy folded her arms and gave out a huff as she stared at me and Happy. "And I'm bored and stripped isn't here yet!"

"I already told you, no!" Lucy growled. I held up the job request again, pointing at the reward.

"But it's enough to pay your rent for two months!" I countered. Happy nodded, swishing his tail.

"Natsu..." the blonde began, but an armoured hand cut her off when it was placed on her shoulder. I froze slightly, noticing the person. The dream flodded back into the front of my mind.

"Natsu's right. We should go on a job!" Erza said. "Isn't that right, _Gray?_ " So the stripper was here. I shook my head to ditch all my thoughts before growling at the ice-mage.

"With that flame-brain?!" Gray cried.

"There's no way I'm going if that _ice-block_ is going!"

"Natsu... Gray..." Erza started tapping her foot, annoyed.

"Fine.." we said, in unison. I caught Gray's glare, giving him one of my own.

"Let me see the request." The red-head tore it from my hands, scanning it over. "Mira! We'll be taking this job!" The white-haired woman looked up from behind the bar. She nodded once reading the job title.

"Good luck!" she sang.

"But-"

"No buts, Lucy! We have a job to do!" I said. Lucy seemed to deflate before agreeing.

"Fine..." I then grabbed her hand, pulling her behind me.

"We'll meet at the train station in an hour," Erza stated. Lucy and Gray nodded, while I gave out a moan.

"Not the train.." Happy snickered slightly. Lucy sighed.

"We have a job to do," she said. I groaned slightly louder. Curse my big mouth.

-FT-

 **That's a wrap! Sorry if it's a bit short. I'll try to make the next one longer!**

 **Also, some things I should probably mention:**

 **1\. This takes place after the Grand Magic Games.**

 **2\. Main pairings will be seen.**

 **3\. For Natsu, it'll either be Natza or Nalu! Tell me your choice in the comments please!**

 **Anywho, see you all whenever I update next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright beans! I'm back with chapter number two! I hope you all enjoy, and feel free to point out any spelling mistakes or grammar flaws! Sorry again if the characters seem a bit OOC! Anywho, onto the story!**

-FT-

Red was the first thing I saw as my eyes opened. The smell of death, thick with the rotting stench of corpses, filled my nose is seconds flat. I sniffed the air again, grinning at the sight that was before me. Erza, her armor shattered, laid before me. Blood trickled down her pale face. I had beaten the Titania, long with countless other Fairy Tail members. The guild lay in ruins, but it only brought a warm, happy feeling. I let out a laugh, a manical one you would only hear someone insane let out.

Perhaps I had gone insane. It didn't really matter anyway, did it? Once my laughing died down, my ears twitched. The weak thud of wood being thrown drove my attention towards where the guild's bar used to stand.

"Is someone there?" I asked with glee. Maybe the killing spree wasn't over! All noise paused. "Come on! Don't be shy! I only want to play!" The sound of crying came next. It was a high pitched wail, one of a child, followed by an older woman telling the child to shush.

Bisca and Asuka.

"Asuka, Bisca!" I could hear the small dark-haired child squirming in her mother's grip, as Bisca tried to stay silent and hidden. "It's safe to come out!"

No one came out, nor into my line of view. If they weren't going to come out, I'd have to go find them. I took a deep whiff, shuddering in pure bliss as I once again inhaled the scent of destruction. Slowly, and quietly, I made my way over to where the two female's were hiding.

I tore away a large support beam that was lying on top of Bisca, pleased to see her eyes widen in suprise. She clutched Askua closer to her, as the small girl screamed into her chest.

"Get away! Leave us alone or I'll..."

"Kill me?" I sneered. "Erza already said that," I gestured to her charred body, her brown eyes still wide in fear. My eyes lit up as I recalled her screams of agony. "She's dead."

"I'm not afraid ta try! N-now stay away!" She was holding Asuka so tight, she was nearly suffocating the child. An insane grin appeared on my face.

"That's no fun!" I yanked Asuka back by her hair, hoisting her up as she started to scream in pain. Tears rolled down her young face, as Bisca lept up.

"You bastard!"

"Language! You shouldn't swear around a child!" I laughed. Bisca could see the insanity etched into my face, just as I could see the color drain from her's. My arm lit up in flames, and Asuka's screams filled the air.

Shadows danced acrossed the boards behind me, as I then reached out to grab Bisca, my arm dripping with boiling blood.

-FT-

I jolted up yet again, eyes wide in fear. No sound left my lips this time however, but my awakening had drawn in a few pairs of eyes. I immediately groaned as I realized where I was. Still on the train... Sadly. I let myself slide back down into the lap I had been in previously. Surprisingly, it was Erza's lap.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" It was Lucy. I gave a weak nod. Maybe the dreams weren't something important? My eyes trailed around the cart, catching Gray's own worrying stare. Like always, he was without a shirt. And pants.

"Put in some clothes... Stripper..." I mumbled. The ice mage leapt up.

"AGH! WHERE'D THEY GO?!" He quickly left to go explore the train to find them.

"Natsu. You don't look okay." Erza pointed out. I paled slightly, remembering how her face had looked. Pain, fear and betral.

"Just a dream." I whispered. I buried my face into her skirt, hoping to avoid the female's eyes. Maybe I should tell them, but honestly, seeing Happy snooze on from beside Lucy made me want to do the same. Again.

"Natsu..." Erza's voice sounded a bit dangerous, but I promptly ignored it. That was a bad idea. I could feel the requip mage's stare burn into the back of my head, but I clamped my mouth shut.

Thankfully, that's when Gray returned, still missing a shirt.

As my face melted into a sickly green, Erza started to bark out orders at the raven-haired mage.

"Sorry Erza! I'll go find it right away!" I smiled softly to myself, closing my eyes. Sadly, I knew I wouldn't be falling back asleep this time.

-FT-

"GROUND! OH HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!" I flung myself onto the floor of the train station as soon as the train stopped, hugging the boards as if they'd disappear.

"Natsu. Get up. We have to meet the client." I moaned at Lucy's words, sighing as Happy plopped down onto my head.

"Can't we get food first? I can't go fight on an empty stomach.."

"Is food all you think about, fire breath?"

"WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME, ICE FACE?"

"I CALLED YOU FIRE BREATH, FLAME BRAIN!"

"WHY YOU-" Erza slammed our heads together, letting the two of us drop to the floor unceremoniously as she and Lucy continued on. Happy hovered above the two of us, laughing.

I got to my feet, shuffling along behind them. "Come on lil' buddy."

"Aye sir!" We left a naked Gray, quickening our pace to catch up to the two women.

Once I had caught up to them, and pasted them, I gave an enthusiastic smile to the exceed beside me. "I can't wait to kick some monster butt!" I cried out. I could faintly see a trace of an adoring smile cross Erza's lips.

"And then get some fish~!"

"Yea!"

-FT-

 **I do believe that's a wrap! I honestly didn't expect to get this out today! And yes, I did change the rating, I'm a bit paranoid. I'll try to do longer chapters. The next one should be out either Thursday or Friday. Thanks so much for reading! I'll see you beans later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again, beans! This is chapter 3! Thank you all so much for following and reviewing! I really appreciate it. Anywho, feel free to tell me how it went!

-FT-

The mayor was a short, chubby, 30-something man with a ridiculous moustache that made me want to punch him. Of course I couldn't, because if I did Erza'd punch me. And if Erza punched me, I'd punch Gray and- I could really go for punching that ice block.

"May I ask your names again? I'm terribly sorry.. I'm horrible at names!" I squinted my eyes at the man. His voice was annoying, scratchy and high pitched. Somewhere beside me came mumbling, probably Erza or Lucy repeating our names.

"Well, Ms. Scarlet.. Thank you so much for bringing your team with you to help! The wyvern is causing so many problems, and I'm so glad we'll be free of it soon!" He clapped his hands together joyfully. At one point he had caught my gaze, giving me a smile in turn. I continued to stare. He talked a lot.

He spoke for a bit longer, turning to each one of us. I didn't really notice what everyone was saying, just his annoying voice. It was almost akin to screeching. I was sure he was telling us information on the beast we were supposed to take down, but I couldn't bring myself to pay attention. Something was off about him...

"Natsu." Someone tapped my shoulder. Lucy. She moved a strand of her buttery blonde hair out of her face as she repeated my name. "Natsu. He asked you a question." I scratched my nose briefly, turning to the mayor.

"Sorry? What'd you ask me?"

"Your magic. What kind do you specialize in? Why, I have a little girl, she isn't so little anymore, but she can use magic just like you-"

I cut him off before he could continue to annoy me. "I'm a fire dragon slayer!" I chirped proudly. I could hear Gray scoff.

"That's nothing to be pround of, ash face." I turned to him, slightly offended.

"Your magic is nothing special either, icy bastard!"

"Boys..." We froze up at Erza's simple- threating- word, shutting our mouths quickly as we faced back at the mayor. He was chatting with Lucy as she proudly held up her keys, pointing to a silver one. Maybe Plue's key? My eye twitched as he started speaking again.

"My daughter can do a bit of celestial magic! She doesn't use it for fighting... If she did I don't know what I'd do. You see, she travels! She's been all over, even to-"

"Can we go fight now? I'm hungry and bored..." I whined. The mayor nodded.

"Sorry for holding you up! Please be safe and take that thing down!" He ran a finger over his stupid moustache, giving my team a smile. Maybe one little punch couldn't-

"Natsu, come on! The faster we get this done, the closer we are to fish~" Happy sang. He plopped back down on my head as I nodded.

"I'm all fired up!"

-FT-

"Where is it?? I'm getting tired!" I moaned. Happy nodded wearily from his spot beside me. Lucy also nodded. She stopped us again to fix her sneakers.

"I'm getting blisters from all this walking!" She stomped her foot down, letting the sneaker slip back on, pulling up her sock. Erza didn't stop, even when Lucy complained. She was up ahead with Gray by her side. Stupid ice block!

"I'd carry you, but you're so heavy Lushie!" Happy purred. He swirled in the air, his blue fur fluffing up slightly.

"I AM NOT HEAVY YOU DUMB CAT!" I winced as Lucy's shriek pasted my ears. So loud! She reached for his tail, missing by inches. Happy's face lit up in mock fear.

"Natsu! Save me!" With a pump of his wings, he zoomed into my chest, smiling as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't worry, lil' buddy! Luce is just trying ta be mean!" I laughed. Lucy sent a heated glare my way, steam bubbling out of her ears.

"MEAN? THAT CAT IS THE ONE BEING MEAN!" Her arms waved around wildly, as she screamed.

"Exceed." I corrected. It was always fun to get her mad.

"WHY YOU-"

An inhuman roar erupted in the air, followed by a loud thump! Strong gusts of wind forced me back a few feet. A dark blue blur flew fast me. Thwack!

"AGH!" The scream was Gray's. Whipping my head around, I saw the ice mage, who had been thrown into a tree behind us.

"Gray!" Lucy rushed to his side, helping him up.

"I think we found it...?" My eyes fell onto the beast. It wasn't a wyvern. There was no way it could be one.

"A... dragon?"

-FT-

Sorry it's so short! I'll keep trying to do longer ones. School's being a real pain right now... The next update will either be this weekend or Tuesday. It depends on how busy my schedule is. The pairing is going to be Natza. But, for now it'll mainly be cutesy moments. Romance will come later on. I'll be adding in small Nalu moments, but this fic is Natza! Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 3 (02-14 13:33:14)

Heyo, beans! Chapter 4 is here! I hope it's long enough for you all! Feel free to review, and tell me how it went. Thanks for the favorites and follows! Anything bold will be a dragon speaking!

-FT-

It was a dragon, almost as large as Igneel had been. It's scales were a navy blue, it's underside an icy light blue. It's snout was rounded, a scar crossing over his left eye. It let out a loud roar, letting it's wings flap once.

"Leave at once!" Behind me, Gray wobbled to his feet, leaning heavily on Lucy. Erza took a battle stance a few feet ahead.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that! We've been sent here to kill you!" Erza shouted. I stared in disbelief. A dragon? Before I knew what I was doing, I was in front of Erza, arms spread wide. My back faced her, so I had to glance over my shoulder to see her.

"You can't! He might know where Igneel is!" I cried. The drogon let icy steam out of his nostrils, bowing his head down. I stared at him with determined eyes.

"Flame brain! Get away from him!" Gray shouted. My arms wavered, but I kept them up. The dragon's crystal blue eyes met mine. His front foot raised up, and Erza's hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Do you know an Igneel? He's king of the fire dragons!" The dragon let out a rumbling chuckle.

"Igneel? He was no king!" he sneered. I lowered my arms.

"Wha..?" The dragon's foot stayed up, rising steadily.

"He couldn't even lead his army!" he bellowed. An icy chill ran down my spine, and I could feel Erza shudder.

"Take that back! Igneel was probably more of a king than you could dream of!" I screamed. My hands curled into fists.

"I am Xon, the ice dragon king! How dare you speak to me that way!" His foot came down. I pushed Erza out of the way, slamming my arm into her side. She tumbled to the ground and Lucy let out a shrill scream. STOMP!

-FT- 3RD PERSON P.O.V. -FT-

It wasn't pain that came with the dragon's massive claws. Instead, Natsu felt a strange tingling spread through his chest and head. He pushed the foot of the dragon off of him, stumbling back as the dragon followed in surprise. His tanned hands went up to the area's the tingling occurred, letting a small grown emanate from his lips.

"Natsu?" Lucy left Gray's side, inching towards the pinkette as Erza lept towards Xon. The fire mage looked up warily, black pupils smaller than before. His canines were longer than Lucy remembered, and his stance was a bit more loose. He scanned her over, and let a manical smile form on his face. Natsu straightened.

"Eenie meenie miney mo, who's blood will splatter, why I know!" he chuckled. Lucy's face contorted into a confused look.

"Natsu...?" she repeated. Gray lumbered over, pulling Lucy behind him. "Wha-? Gray?"

"That isn't Natsu..." Natsu stumbled, giving the ice mage a laugh.

"Not Natsu? My name is Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail! How could you not know that, ice-block?" Natsu's steps slowly grew more composed as he walked, the air slowly heating up.

"Stop lying!" Lucy piped up, with an angry cry.

"Your ignorance will have your head rolling in record time." The pinkette's arm rose up, and black-crimson flames crawled up it. "Di-"

"NATSU! GRAY! LUCY! START FIGHTING! I WON'T TOLERATE SLACKERS!" Erza roared.

The dragon let out his own bellow, "Puny mortals. Even together one cannot beat the great Xon!"

"Puny mortal? Maybe I'll spill your blood first!" Natsu lept up at the ice dragon, leaving the other two mages.

"Karyū no Hōkō!" The warped flames swirled out of his mouth, slamming into the dragon's side. Xon let out a pained roar as the flames burnt his scales, eating away at his body. He wobbled, letting his magic cover the wound. Natsu landed on the ground perfectly, grinning insanely.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Xon's slick tail swung underneath Natsu, who just lept up, giving it a fiery punch. The odd flames engulfed Xon's tail, who in turn let a tornado of icy spikes erupt from his snout. Erza jumped in, a sword in hand, and dug it into the dragon's eye, opposite of his scar. "JUST DIE!"

"Don't worry. YOU WILL!" Natsu lept back, thrusting his palms out before him, letting a small orb of his odd fire form.

"NATSU! LET ERZA GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Gray screamed. His hands cupped around his mouth, hoping to make his yell louder, but it seemed Natsu didn't hear. The pinkette yelled out a spell, and the ball left his finger tips as Gray yelled "Aisu Hanmā!"

The last thing Natsu did hear was the dragon's dying screams, mixed with a yell of agony from Erza. THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! 3 things fell down, one of which to never get back up again.

-FT-

So sorry this is late! At least I actually got it out. The next update will be whenever. Thanks again for reading, and I'll try to make them longer. Happy Valentine's Day, or as my friends call it, S.A.D. (Also known as Single Awarness Day). Look it up! It's a real thing! I can't wait to spend the night by myself binge watching all of the anime shows I can find.


End file.
